


If Only Love Was Simple

by CommanderEmma, koalabear77



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderEmma/pseuds/CommanderEmma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalabear77/pseuds/koalabear77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Carmilla are stuck in the library. They struggle to keep their feelings at bay, but when a new girl shows up eager to help save Perry and Danny, these star crossed lovers will either fall into unfixable ruin or fall together to become an unstoppable force.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only Love Was Simple

**Author's Note:**

> All creative props go to the lovely and talented CommanderEmma. I've loved being her beta through all of this.

“For the love of god, Laura. Where did you go?” Carmilla called, wandering around the massive stacks of books. 

This library had always been creepy, but something felt very off to the vampire. Finally, Carmilla heard a giggle from behind a stack. 

“BOO!” Laura screamed, jumping out from behind a shelf. 

Carmilla gave Laura a stern look before laughing at the tiny human. “You seem cheery, cupcake.” 

Laura smiled. “Yeah, a bit. I wish Perry and J.P. were here through.” 

Carmilla’s smile faded as she gently placed her arm around Laura’s shoulders. “I never thought I’d say this, but I kinda miss those lackwits.” 

Laura smiled. “Look what I found!” Laura held up a dust copy of Fantasia.

Carmilla’s face lit up and she immediately yelled, “Oh my God, I love that movie!” Composing herself, she shrugged out, “I mean- cool.” Carmilla blushed. 

Laura laughed. “Let’s watch it. Get our minds off things for a while.” Carmilla nodded and raced off with vampiric speed. By the time Laura had found her way back to the main area of the library, Carmilla had gathered snacks and a blanket. Laura shook her head, laughing. “Is this a date, Carm?” 

Carmilla’s eyes went wide and her head shot up. “No- not at all. It just, it gets chilly, and it’s a long movie, so I thought- food.” She held up the package of cookies she got from the vending machine. 

Laura grinned. “Okay, you got me. What about LaFontaine? Should we ask her to join us?” 

Carmilla frowned. “I tried, but she was working on some science project thing to figure out how the library moved itself. Then she said something about going to sleep soon.” 

Laura nodded. “She misses Perry. A lot.” 

Carmilla nodded in agreement. “Yeah. So, movie time?”  
Laura popped the VHS into the player and sat down next to Carmilla. 

XXX

As the ending credits of the movie rolled, Laura felt a weight added to her shoulder. Looking over, she found Carmilla asleep against her, Carmilla’s head leaning on Laura’s shoulder. Laura couldn’t deny how good it felt to have Carm this close to her again, and she would be lying if she said she didn’t miss waking up to Carmilla every morning, because- God- when those deep brown eyes would open and a sleepy smile would pass her face, Laura would swear she looked like an angel. 

Laura’s inner monologue was cut short by Carmilla jumping away from her and mumbling an apology before moving a few inches away from Laura- too far away from Laura. They sat there in an awkward silence for a few minutes before Laura stood up. 

“I’m gonna go look for a book, or something,” Laura mumbled as she walked away. Carmilla nodded. 

When Laura was completely out of sight, Carmilla allowed her head to fall to her knees and a few stray tears to escape. Carmilla missed Laura- there was no denying it. She missed the girl’s crazy energy and the way her hand felt intertwined with the vampire’s. But Laura deserved to have better than her. Carmilla didn’t want Laura to settle for her. Carmilla was a monster. She always would be.

Suddenly, Carmilla heard a loud bang followed by Laura calling out in pain. Carmilla jumped up and sprinted in the direction she heard the sound coming from. When she arrived, the panic that had clouded her face was replaced with amusement. Laura was lying on the floor surrounded by books and what appeared to be chair pieces. Then Carmilla noticed the large bruise appearing on Laura’s arm. 

“Oh God, Laura, are you okay?” 

Laura nodded. “Fine. I was trying to reach a book, and then I saw the chair, so i used it as a step stool that clearly didn’t work.” 

Carmilla laughed. “Clearly not. Are you sure you’re okay?” Carmilla asked, helping Laura to her feet. 

Laura looked down “Physically, yes. But there is something I need to tell you.” 

Carmilla smiled, gently putting her arm around Laura to steady her slightly swaying form. Carmilla pulled away sharply when she heard a distinct echo through the building. 

“What is it?” Laura asked. She moved to grip Carmilla’s hand, but decided it would be better not to. 

“Something oddly familiar.” Suddenly, she felt the distinct tinge of fur brush against her hand. She glanced down to find Carmilla fully transformed into a gorgeous cat, ready to pounce. 

Suddenly from behind a statue came a medium sized mountain lion. Strong and proud, Carmilla and the lion stared each other down before they rushed forward, the lion leaping and pinning Carmilla to the ground. Laura screamed in terror before both cats shifted and became two girls staring at Laura. 

Carmilla shot up rushed over to comfort a distraught Laura. “Laura, cupcake, it’s ok. I’m fine, I promise you I’m okay.” 

Laura shook in Carmilla’s arms. “Who is that?” Laura asked after calming down a bit. 

“My name is Anna. I’m Carmilla’s baby sister, also known as the screw up of the family.” Anna smiled and reached out to shake Laura’s hand. Laura returned the gesture before Carmila piped in. 

“You are not a screw up Anna, you just went through a rough patch and neither Mother nor Mattie wanted to deal with you. You know, had I been there you wouldn’t have been sent away.” 

Anna looked down. “I know, Carm. I’m sorry.” Carmilla’s shoulders dropped as she gave Anna a hug. 

LaFontaine finally came running around the corner. “Is everyone okay? I heard Laura scream and then I couldn’t find you guys and- Who the hell is she?” 

Laura laughed. “I’m fine, Laf. This is Anna,Carmilla’s younger sister. Anna, this LaFontaine.” 

Anna moved forward, “You’re the science one, right?” 

LaFontaine nodded. “How did you know that?” 

Anna giggled. “I’ve been watching all of Laura’s vlogs.” 

Carmilla interrupted, “Why are you here, Anna? Not that I don’t love to see you, but it’s not exactly safe.” 

Anna smiled. “Just getting to that, sis. I think I know how to get Mother to leave that twiggy redhead’s body and destroy her, but I need your help.”

**Author's Note:**

> From CommanderEmma: Hope you guys enjoyed! More to come soon.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading! Please review - we love feedback.


End file.
